


Summer Freeze

by elirwen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Magic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin takes Arthur with him for his monthly trip to 'commune with nature' as Arthur calls it. He doesn't know he's walking straight into a trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know... :D

“Won’t I disturb your peace and quiet? Make your communing with nature impossible?”

Merlin lets out a laugh as he slips through the bushes to an open space of his favourite forest clearing.

“Trust me, no matter what you do, you won’t be a disturbance.”

Hugging Merlin from behind, Arthur rests his chin on Merlin’s shoulder.

“So you won’t mind if I keep myself busy?” Arthur asks, sliding his hand under Merlin’s shirt.

“Maybe I’m counting on it,” Merlin says, leaning into Arthur’s embrace. 

“You want to try one of those fertility rituals, don’t you?”

Merlin doesn’t answer, only hums his approval as Arthur trails kisses from his shoulder and up his neck. 

“As much as I’d like to go straight for the main course, I need to do some preparations first.” 

He turns around and gives Arthur a small peck on the lips.

“Wait here. It’ll only be a minute.”

Arthur lets go of him, but not before drawing him in for a long deep kiss, satisfied with the red flush of Merlin’s cheeks. He sits down and watches Merlin go towards the centre of the clearing. He stops before he gets there, his whole posture stiffening.

“Something’s wrong,” Merlin shouts and takes a step back, but it’s too late.

Sharp wind blows from behind Arthur, weather changing from hot summer day to early winter in matter of seconds. Arthur is on his feet, running towards Merlin.

“No, don’t,” Merlin shouts and Arthur is stopped by a barrier. “This is meant for me. I won’t be able to hold it off for very much longer.”

“Let me in,” Arthur shouts.

Snowflakes are twirling around Merlin in a mad dance and a silver chain is wrapping itself around his legs and further up. Merlin’s eyes are pure gold and he doesn’t lower the hand that’s outstretched towards Arthur.

“I won’t be able to free myself. Bring…”

Raw power sweeps through Arthur’s body without any warning and he’s dragged through space, landing in a sprawl on a stone floor of what he immediately realizes is his bedchamber, word ‘Excalibur’ echoing in his mind.

He scrambles to his feet, fighting a wave of dizziness as he stumbles through the room towards the enchanted case they keep his sword in. With Excalibur at his side, he runs out the door, heading towards the training grounds. People make way for him as he passes through the castle corridors. 

“Leon, Gwaine, Percival, with me,” he shouts as soon as he’s within hearing distance. 

They follow him without questions, only when they catch up to him, Leon and Gwaine ask at the same time.

“What’s wrong?”

“Where’s Merlin?”

 

~x~

 

They ride as fast as they can. Thankfully, Merlin’s favourite spot is not too far from the city and it takes them less than an hour to get to the two horses Arthur and Merlin tethered there before. More precious minutes are spent running through the thicker part of the forest that can be only passed on foot. 

Stumbling into the clearing, Arthur’s heart almost stops from the shock of cold that hits him. The ground is covered with thick layer of snow, more falling from the sky, and he frantically searches the area for any sign of Merlin. He finds him not far from where he last saw him, curled on the ground next to a fallen tree. He’s half-covered by snow, his clothes soaked through, his skin having an unhealthy blue tinge to it, so far from the red flush from earlier.

Arthur touches the chain that is wound tight around Merlin’s form, flinching from its searing cold. For a moment he doesn’t know what to do, his hands hovering over Merlin, not knowing how to break the chains without hurting Merlin.

It’s Gwaine who brings him out of his stupor.

“It’s leading to the ground,” he says, plodding through the snow around Merlin’s feet. 

It takes a few tries, Arthur’s own fingers growing numb from the biting cold, but finally the chains are broken and it’s possible to unwind them from around Merlin’s unconscious form. Snow is no longer falling from the sky, warmth of the sun returning to the clearing, already starting to melt the intruding icy blanket.

“Please, please, please,” Arthur repeats like a mantra as he frees Merlin and draws him to his chest, unresponsive and too cold. 

Percival helps him wrap Merlin in one of the blankets, just for the short journey to the fire Leon has built in their makeshift campsite. Merlin doesn’t stir as he’s carried or after he’s laid down next to the fire. They all wait with baited breath as Arthur seeks for signs of life, and let out a sigh of relief as the blade of Arthur’s dagger mists over with Merlin’s breath. 

It’s a flurry of activity from there. Arthur and Gwaine peeling the sodden clothes from Merlin’s form, shifting Merlin onto a dry blanket and shedding clothes themselves before they envelop him in their warmth, Arthur from his front, sneaking a leg between his to press his thigh against his groin and twining his fingers with Merlin’s. Gwaine covers Merlin’s back and tucks Merlin’s feet under his, his hand settling on Merlin’s hip. Leon covers them with three blankets and wraps his shirt around Merlin’s head.

And then they wait. 

 

~x~

 

Arthur wakes up as soon as the shivering sets in. Merlin’s eyes are still closed, but Arthur hopes it won’t be long before he wakes up. 

“You know, when I asked you if you would be interested in a threesome, this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

Arthur huffs out a laugh, but he’s unable to come up with any witty comeback to Gwaine’s remark.

“Maybe you could, you know, get his blood pumping a little faster.” 

“I might kick you out from under the blankets if you won’t shut up,” Arthur grumbles and pulls Merlin closer in an utterly possessive gesture. 

He’s not a bit sorry about it. Especially after Merlin stirs for the first time since they brought him here and mumbles something into Arthur’s chest, followed by a violent shiver. 

“Come on, love, wake up,” Arthur whispers, caressing Merlin’s cheek. “That’s it,” he whispers as Merlin’s eyes flutter open for a few seconds and close again.

 

~x~

 

“I didn’t know you had it in you, Princess?” Gwaine says as they slowly make their way back to the city.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Arthur grumbles, adjusting his grip on Merlin who’s asleep in front of him.

“Sweet words and cuddling. You’re spoiling him when we’re not there to see it, aren’t you?”

“You’re delusional.” 

Gwaine’s only response is laughter.

 

~x~

 

“Last time we were rudely interrupted. So, where were we?”

Merlin laughs and pulls Arthur on top of him in the soft forest grass. 

“Fuck me, Sire. For the fertility of the kingdom.”

“I’ll show you fertility,” Arthur breathes into Merlin’s ear.

“Mmm, I did that enchantment too.”

“Merlin, you…”

 

~x~

 

Camelot’s land has been very fertile ever since.

 

~x~ 

 

Nine months later, Princess Eleanor is born.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are ♥.
> 
> Also [at my journal](http://elirwen.livejournal.com/79642.html).


End file.
